Printed electronics offer an attractive alternative to conventional technologies by enabling the creation of large-area, flexible devices at low cost. There are a plethora of applications for high-conductivity materials with fine-scale features in modern electronics such as solar cell electrodes, flexible displays, radio frequency identification tags, antennas, and many more. In efforts to make these high-technology devices increasingly affordable, the substrates used typically have relatively little temperature resilience and require low processing temperatures to maintain integrity.
The vast majority of commercially produced conductive inks are specifically designed for inkjet, screen-printing, or roll-to-roll processing methods in order to process large areas with fine-scale features in short time periods. These inks have disparate viscosities and synthesis parameters. Particle-based inks are based on conductive metal particles, which are typically synthesized separately and then incorporated into an ink formulation. The resulting ink is then tuned for the specific particle process. Precursor-based inks are based on thermally unstable precursor complexes that reduce to a conductive metal upon heating. Prior particle- and precursor-based methods generally rely on high temperatures to form conductive coatings and thus may not be compatible with substrates that require low processing temperatures to maintain integrity. For example, silver compounds with carbamate or other relatively low molecular weight ligands (compared to polymer stabilizers) have been synthesized that decompose at temperatures near 150° C., yielding electrical conductivities approaching that of bulk silver. Unfortunately, even these temperatures render the ink incompatible with many plastic and paper substrates used in flexible electronic and biomedical devices.